Don't Forget Kobato
by AI The Original
Summary: Kobato gets furious for having to put up with Kodaka inviting Sena on a regular basis. She eventually gets into an argument with Kodaka and runs out of the house. A junior game developer picks up Kobato and offers her help. The Neighbor's Club fail to find Kobato until her face shows up in strange places. The developer is unwilling to return Kobato.
1. Introduction - Guest for Stay

**Author's Note:** OK, I guess I decided to release this second fanfiction a little bit early. My goal was intended to try something a little bit happier than "Rinjinbu on the Fallout". However, with the release of "Mad Dash for a Butler", I decided to modify the story.

This story steers away from the usual romance stories in my current lineup. I had many ideas on my second fanfiction. One involved Rinjinbu working for Warioware. Then, I changed it to Kobato running away and being hired by Wario. In this final revision, I have removed Wario completely and will write a happier ending.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

Originally Published 11/26/2013

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Guest for Stay**

It is a bright and sunny morning. Right in front of Kodaka's house, a shiny black limousine pulls right in front of the front door. After the limousine makes a quiet stop, someone comes out from the driver's door. The person is none other than Stella Redfield, the butler for the Kashiwazaki's estate. In the back seat sets someone else. Known the blonde beauty, the girl always ranks 1st in terms of academics and athletics. Her curvaceous body and blonde hair attracts attention from all the males that walk by.

Stella goes to back door and open it to let this girl out. "Milady, it looks like we're a little bit early. Kodaka-sama might still be sleeping."

"Oh! He's just too slow. He needs to learn how to treat a pristine lady like me the right way."

"Let me check if Kodaka-sama is awake."

Stella heads for the front door. Inside the house, Kodaka is cooking breakfast for Kobato and him. Kobato is playing through her videogame. She just got the game yesterday and is working on World 2. As she begins World 2, she turns around and looks at Kodaka cooking. She makes a cryptic message at Kodaka.

"Ku Ku Ku, My Kindred. It seems that you have been neglecting me for quite a while."

Kodaka understands what Kobato is trying to say. "Yes, Kobato, I will play with you when I have time. However, I am busy. I have to do my homework afterwards. Don't forget to do yours too. I received a letter from school last week about how you missed three weeks worth of homework assignments."

"An-chan! Don't mention that!"

"Kobato, it's important to stay on top of your academics. You don't want to repeat nor get expelled do you?"

Kobato makes an angry face at Kodaka. Kobato has never been good at studies. In fact, the only reason she was accepted to St. Chronica's Academy despite failing all her entrance exams is because of an endorsement from Pegasus Kashiwazaki, the chairman of the school. Kobato has always been told by her teachers to study better. Instead of studying, Kobato usually plays games and watches anime of her favorite series, Kurogane no Nercomancer.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Kobato, can you get the door?"

"Just a minute. I want to beat this level first." Kobato tries to concentrate on her game ignoring the chimes. The doorbell rings a few more times until it irritates Kodaka.

"Ko...ba...to... You can save and come back to it. I am still busy making your breakfast. If it is just a salesman, just say, 'I am not interested'."

"Fine…" Kobato quietly answers the door. Kobato expects Maria to be at the door given that Kate, Maria's sister, and Maria has shown up at this house a couple of times in the past. As she opens the door, she finds unwanted stares and smiles directed towards her.

"Kobato-chan! Good morning, you look cuter than ever before. I have brought all you favorite items. Are you happy?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl hugs Kobato and gets Kobato's face planted in her breasts.

"Get off me! An-chan!" Kobato quickly breaks herself free and runs to Kodaka. She accidentally bumps into Kodaka while he was cooking bacon. The hot oil from the pan spills over Kodaka and the floor.

"Kobato! Can't you see I am cooking? I told to you wait until I am done." Kodaka washes the oil from his head with water.

"An-chan! A monster is at the door."

"Huh? What monster? You must have been playing too many games Kobato. I guess it's time to take a break from those forms of entertainment."

"No… There is a monster at the door. Please get rid of her." Kobato points to hallway leading to the front door. As Kodaka walks towards the hallway, he finds the person standing in front of him.

"Oh Kodaka… good morning. I guess Kobato-chan is kind enough to wake you up."

"Umm… Sena? Good morning..." Seeing Sena at Kodaka's home is quite an unusual event. Kodaka cannot think of any reason that Sena would come here other than to torture and annoy Kobato.

"Sena, why are you here? It's rare for you to walk outside of your home."

Sena blushes red before making a reply. "Well, papa told me to visit you today."

"Visit… Today? Did anything happen at home? Did something go wrong with the chairman?"

"Umm… No. It's just that he wanted us to meet together more often. Since we are engaged and will become a couple in the future, he thought it is best if we learned more about each other first."

"Yeah… I guess that sounds like a great idea."

"Seriously, what is this man thinking? I don't see the need to do this kind of stuff right now. Maybe he is just too paranoid that we'll break up or divorce. Anyways, if anyone especially Yozora and the Neighbor's Club finds out about this, it could be trouble," Kodaka thinks in his mind.

"Well anyways, don't let anyone, especially that witch Yozora know about this."

"OK." As Kodaka finishes cleaning himself up, Stella calls Kodaka and asks for assistance.

"Kodaka-sama, please help me unload milady's baggage."

"Baggage? Isn't that too much for just a visit?"

"Just in case milady spends the night here, she will have clothes to dress into the next day. We need to bring all the items she needs over here."

"This sounds too extreme," Kodaka thinks in his mind again.

Kodaka helps Stella unload all of Sena's baggage. As the hallway becomes very narrow, Kodaka begins to wonder if he will have enough room for all of Sena's items. Being a rich girl, Sena naturally lives with many items. Since she lives in a large mansion, she is able to fit everything inside. However, Kodaka's house is small, making space an issue.

After Kodaka finishes unloading and unpacking, Stella gives Kodaka a thank-you present. Kodaka opens it and finds an unpleasant surprise. It is something for adults only. Being unable to accept it, Kodaka waits for Stella to leave before dumping it in the trash can.

Kodaka returns home and finds Sena playing games with Kobato. Now that Kobato has company, Kodaka can finally finish preparing breakfast. Since Sena is around, Kodaka has to make more to accommodate an extra person. Kodaka is able to recover from the bacon mess and finish preparations in no time.

"Kobato, Sena… time for breakfast."

At breakfast, Sena applauds Kodaka for his cooking. Shortly after, Sena offers to spoon-feed Kobato.

"Kobato-chan! Let big sister help you eat."

"No! I know how to eat. Let me go."

"Oh! That act of resistance is just so cute. Come on, Kobato-chan. I'll treat you gently."

"Come on Sena, just let Kobato eat normally."

"Oh… alright…"

"Hey Kobato, don't forget your onions."

"I don't want to eat it."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Onions are good for you. Let me feed you some, alright?"

"NO!"

Sena continues to try and feed Kobato onions.


	2. Shopping Time with Sena

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 2 of this story. One central element I like about this fanfiction over the "Rinjinbu on the Fallout" is the numerous interactions between Kobato and Sena. Sena likes Kobato and will do anything to make her happy although Kobato doesn't return Sena's feelings well. This story revolves around that idea.

I was debating on whether to keep this fanfiction as a crossover with Wario showing up in the middle of the story or remove all Wario references and make this a standalone Boku wa Tomodachi fanfiction. The latter was chosen.

Originally Published 12/11/2013

Current Published 4/10/2014

**Chapter 2:**

**Shopping Time with Sena**

"Thank you for the meal." Breakfast finally ends. However, Kobato still seems unhappy.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to thank Sena for helping you clean up."

"Do I have to?" Kobato resists and tries to confront Kodaka.

"Sena voluntary did this for you. She is not obligated to help you like this."

"I didn't want this in the first place," Kobato murmurs to herself.

"Kobato! Just say it. Don't be like a spoiled child. You'll be entering high school soon."

"Alright fine then… Thank… you…"

Sena's eyes brighten up. "Oh! Kobato-chan is thanking me? I am so happy. I am so thankful. Oh! Kobato-chan, thank you so much! Your big sister is happy too."

"Calm down, Sena. Kobato is still a little fragile right now. She's not used to having you visit us here. Don't go treating her like she's your sister."

"I understand that. Ugh… Why do you have to be such a fatherly figure?" Sena then lets out a small smile at Kodaka. "I guess it's nice to have someone like you around." As Kodaka cleans up the table and washes the dishes, Sena tries to chase Kobato around the house. Kobato locks herself in her bedroom. However, Sena, desperate enough to see Kobato, enters through the window.

"Kobato-chawn! I found you. Huhuhu…"

"Get away you monster. Get out of my room."

"Oh! You're treating your big sister too harshly. I just wanted to give presents to my little angel."

"I don't wanna. I refuse."

"Awww… Don't be so mean… These are fine and expensive presents that are on many people's wish lists. I spent a lot on this. See? Take a look." Sena brings out a limited edition figure for Kobato. The figure is her favorite character from Kurogane no Nercomancer. It is a ¼ scale and costs nearly ¥50,000. The figure is so limited that it has a gold plate showing the production number.

Limited Edition: Number 28/90.

Before then, Kobato's eyes start to shine.

"Hey, I got you more items. How about this T-Shirt? Look, I bought you this bag too. It has this nice big pocket for all your items. Don't you like it?" Before Sena could show her all of her presents for Kobato, Kodaka knocks on the door.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to do laundry today."

"OK…" Kobato replies in a loud voice. As Kodaka walks back into his room, Kobato opens the door and runs to Kodaka.

"Is there anything wrong Kobato?"

"An-chan! Help me. The monster snuck into my room. Please get rid of her." Kodaka looks into Kobato's room and finds Sena unpacking so many gifts for Kobato. Trying not to discourage Sena, Kodaka gives a disheartening reply for Kobato.

"Hey, look Kobato. Sena bought you all those gifts. You should go and appreciate it. Be thankful for all the money that Sena has spent for you."

"I don't wanna. I don't care. I don't need all this stuff anyways. It's stupid."

"That's not being nice you know. Go and thank her for it. Also, I am heading out shortly and will return later tonight. I expect your laundry to be finished by the time I come home." Kodaka closes the door and walks to his room. Kodaka packs up his books and assignments and leaves to go the clubroom for the Neighbor's Club, located in Lounge Room #4 at the chapel of St. Chronica's Academy. Sena chooses not to come with Kodaka so she can spend more time with Kobato.

In the clubroom, Kodaka finds Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, and Maria doing their daily activities. Maria is sleeping, Yozora is reading a book, and Yukimura is standing as a butler, ready to serve Kodaka. As Kodaka sits down and works on his homework, Rika, sitting across the table, interrupts Kodaka with something that just came in the mail for her.

"Ah! Kodaka-senpai, I just bought this new game. It's has the latest high-definition graphics."

"Huh? High-definition?" Kodaka appears confused.

"Yes, with high-definition, you can see everything so clearly. It's just like seeing everything in real life. Oh! The wonders of gaming. I just wished they put less white streaks of light."

"Oh, so it's another eroge you're talking about."

"Don't look down on those, Kodaka-senpai. Someday, it might happen to you too."

"I'll pass." Kodaka moves one seat away from Rika and starts working on his homework assignments. Yukimura walks over to Kodaka with a cup of coffee.

"Aniki, your coffee is ready. Cream or sugar?"

"Let me take care of that, Yukimura. Thanks anyways." Kodaka takes a drink from his coffee. As he looks up, he finds Aoi Yusa sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Ah! Hasegawa-kun. Good day."

"Huh! Aoi? Why are you here today?"

"Umm… Hinata wanted me to apologize for ruining your club. She wanted us to bond together more so I am here with the club." Kodaka looks at Aoi trying to drink the coffee. She is still under suspicion that Yukimura added poison to teach her a lesson.

"Uh. That's OK, I guess most people are just jealous at Sena and wanted to challenge her."

"Speaking of meat, do you know where she's gone to? I have not been able to contact her today," the conversation about Sena catches Yozora's attention.

"Umm…" Kodaka thinks in his mind and remembers the words that Sena gave him. "Well anyways, don't let anyone, especially that witch Yozora, know about this."

"I don't really know what is up with Sena today. However, Kobato wanted to stay at home and watch some anime shows on Blu-Rays that came out last week."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to have this pleasant atmosphere without meat and her obnoxious sounds from her galge games blasting through this clubroom."

In a matter of seconds, unpleasant sounds from Rika's computer begin to emanate through the clubroom, making Yozora angry.

"Rika, just because meat isn't here does not mean you can do it too."

"Ah, Yozora-senpai, I am sorry about it. However, I believe that you should have some more color in your life. Being a bookworm all day is too dull. Just try it." Rika brings out another laptop and headset and gives it to Yozora. Rika offers it to Kodaka too, but Kodaka tells her that he's too busy with homework.

While the clubroom remains peaceful for the rest of the day, Sena and Kobato's day does not go well. Sena takes Kobato out for shopping and keeps asking Kobato what she wants her to get. Kobato continue to ignore Sena and gives her dull responses.

"Hey Kobato-chan, what do you want big sister to get you?"

"Umm… Nothing… I am fine with nothing."

"Oh, don't be so shy Kobato-chan. I know you have something in your mind. You're just too shy to say it out loud. Don't worry. You can tell me anything you want. I won't bite. I won't eat you up."

"No thanks… I just want to stay at home and be with An-chan."

"Aww… That cold denial makes you so cute. Maybe you need big sister's help to squeeze your wish list out." Sena tries to squeeze Kobato harder.

"An-chan! Please take me home now! Help me!"

"Wow! Two sisters? They're so cute being together like this." The other people walking around the metro station at the basement of the mall adore Sena and Kobato. Kobato is very unhappy about all the stares directed towards Sena and her.

"Save me, An-chan!"

"Hey Hey, Kobato-chan! Let's go to the store over there. There's lots of hamburger, fries, and even candy."

"Hamburger, fries, and candy?" Kobato stops and thinks for a moment.

"Let's go." Before Kobato can make a comment, Sena pulls hard on Kobato's arm and drags Kobato with her.

The first stop is food court where there are many stalls including hamburgers, fries, sandwiches, soups, stews, pastries, coffees, pizzas, and more. Sena continuously asks Kobato what should like from each stall to the point where Sena sounds like a broken record. After going past each stall, Sena watches Kobato angrily eat through everything that Sena bought for her at the tables in the center of the food court.

The second stop included going through the videogame section. As Kobato looks at each of the videogames on display, Sena contiuously offers to buy that game for Kobato. They finally reach an empty videogame unit and play two-player battle games with each other. Kobato wins mostly due to Sena going easy on Kobato.

The third stop is the jewelry shop. Sena spots a shiny Rolex watch on display. With a price tag of ¥2 million, Sena offers to buy it as a gift to Kobato. However, Kobato does not seem interested in exquisite jewelry and walks somewhere else before they finished looking at everything on display.

Finally, they end up at a clothes store where Sena drags Kobato to the aisle of brand-name clothing. Sena takes out a variety of clothes and begs Kobato to try them on. Kobato refuses and tries to hide from Sena inside a maze of clothing racks. Sena quickly finds Kobato and pulls her into the dressing room.

"Kobato-chan! These are latest clothes in style. They will look absolutely great on you. Please try them on for your big sister!"

"No! Get those away from me."

"Oh No! Kobato-chan doesn't want to do anything with me. Did I raise another bad flag with her?"

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I just want to go home."

"Hey Kobato-chan! How about this? I'll put these clothes on and you can tell me how I look." Sena walks into the dressing room with the clothes in her hand. Being alone, Kobato sees an opportunity to run away from Sena. She inches herself away from the dressing room. The next thing she realizes, she is completely outside of the department store. Kobato quietly runs off. As Sena finishes dressing, she walks out of the dressing room and shows herself.

"Hey Kobato-chan! Take a look at me. Do I look cool to you? Huh? Kobato-chan!? Kobato-chawn! Come out wherever you are. Oh No! I made the situation worse. I made Kobato-chan run away from me. I'm doomed to get a bad ending." Sena's cries reach the other customers.

"Oh! Miss… You look so beautiful. I think this clothing really accentuates your curves very well."

"Oh you be quiet. I don't want to hear that from a commoner."

"I am sorry miss, but please let me introduce myself." As the other customers try to catch Sena's attention, Sena walks away and continues to look for Kobato. Sena checks the dressing room and even the restroom but there are no signs of Kobato.

"Kobato-chawn! Don't leave your sister behind." Sena checks the lost and found and even the metro station in the basement. Shortly after, Sena gets a phone call from Stella telling that Kobato and she are waiting for Sena at the parking lot. As Sena approaches the parking lot, she finds Stella restraining Kobato from running away.

"Kobato-sama. You should not run around like that. You will get kidnapped if you do so."

"I don't care. I wanna get away from the monster."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Thank goodness you're safe. You got your big sister worried. By the way, why are you here Stella?"

"Kodaka-sama told me that you were shopping with Kobato-sama. Therefore, I went to check on you girls. I thought you also might want a lift from all the shopping you have done today."

"Fuuu… I didn't do any shopping today. Kobato-chan kept running away from me. I guess there is always a next time."

"Very well, it's time to head home. Master is waiting for your arrival."

It is finally the end of the day. Stella drives her limousine to the front door of Kodaka's house and drops Kobato off. Before Stella and Sena leaves for the night, Kodaka comes out and takes Kobato.

"See you later, Sena. Thanks for taking care of Kobato today." Sena blushes and quickly retorts.

"It's not like I did this for you. I did this solely for Kobato-chan. Remember that."

"Oh milady, you still have a long way to go…" Stella smiles as she drives off.

Sena leaves most of her items at Kodaka's house and gives Kodaka and Kobato reminders that she will visit again soon.


	3. Linked to Kashiwazaki

**Author's Note:** There was little bit more romance that I expected with this Chapter 3. It was originally going to be all about Sena and Kobato studying, but I found that the chapter was too short to upload.

This chapter also sets up some elements that will be central to the rest of the story. I am still working on the gradual detachment of Kobato for this fanfic.

I've also decided to remove Wario from the story.

Published 4/10/2014

**Chapter 3:**

**Linked to Kashiwazaki**

It has been a week since the entire school took the final exams. The results are now posted on the wall. Kodaka, along with many other students, carefully observe the scores and ranks of everyone else. Most of the students are crowded around the top end looking at all of the students who earned the highest scores. Many students have angry faces and make negative remarks about the people in the top 10. After looking down the list of names, Kodaka finds his name… ranked 67/250 for his year. His score: 705/900

"I guess I did a little better than last term. That was a difficult exam to be quite honest. I know I missed many questions on Japanese History. Maybe Yozora can help me out."

Suddenly, one of the homeroom teachers walks up behind Kodaka and greets him. "Greetings, Hasegawa-san, the man with the dirty blond hair."

"Hey! Don't scare me like that. I'm not a delinquent that causes violent uproars in school."

"Ha Ha Ha… Just kidding. I came here to congratulate you Hasegawa-san. Out of everyone in this academy, you were the only student that moved up in ranks. You went from 91 to 67."

"Yeah, but I didn't do much better compared to last year."

"Look on the bright side Hasegawa-san. Even I thought these exams were challenging when I was grading them. Take a look at the top end. Even your class leader dropped a few points too." The teacher points at the top end. As expected, the person in the number 1 spot is none other than Sena. This time, she only made 882/900. However, it was high enough to give her a comfortable margin. Aoi, 2nd place, improved to 865/900. Yozora stayed in 7th with 834/900.

"I guess Kashiwazaki-san has been helping you out a lot."

"Huh?" Kodaka questions the statement and then remembers Kate's words about how all the sisters and teachers know about his engagement with Sena.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kodaka then makes more thoughts. "I kind of appreciate Sena for inviting me to study with her multiple times. However, she still needs to work on her teaching methods. She still has a bad habit of popping out answers without any explanation."

"Sigh, if only your sister got some of the benefits too." the teacher continues.

"Why? What happened?" The teacher points to another bulletin board. It has the name and scores of some junior high school students. On top of the bulletin board is a notice.

_"The students on this list are currently under probation. These students are required to take remedial classes and must pass the makeup exam. Students who score too low on the makeup exam may be held back for another year or get expelled from the St. Chronica Academy._

_Kobato Hasegawa_

_Sona Michibi_

_Tomoko Senkurai"_

"Perhaps you and Kashiwazaki-san can help your poor little sister."

"Yeah, I guess…"

As the homeroom teacher leaves, Kodaka wonders how much Sena can help Kobato. On top of Sena's poor tutoring skills, Kobato is getting more resistant at studying. She frequently does her homework assignments at the last minute and Kodaka usually has to help her out. There was one time when Kodaka had the entire Neighbor's Club generate answer sheets for Kobato to copy from. Kodaka was later scolded after Kobato performed poorly on the test, giving suspicions that someone else did Kobato's homework.

The following afternoon, Kodaka arrives home from shopping. As he unloads his groceries into the refrigerator, he finds Kobato playing through another video game. Next to her are a couple of Blu-Ray discs she was watching earlier. Kodaka is disappointed about Kobato's solution to her low test scores and probation.

"Kobato… Are you playing video games? What did you get on your exams?"

"Ku Ku Ku… As the darkness of the night, such so-called exams are worthless compared to my powers."

"Kobato, I only asked for one simple thing. **What did you get?**"

Kobato changes her attitude. "Umm… I don't wanna tell you."

"Let me see it." Kobato tries to pull the bag away from Kodaka, but some of her exams flew out from her bag. Kodaka could easily see the scores.

_Japanese Literature and Language: 7/100_

_Japanese History: 11/100_

_Ethics and Culture: 3/100_

_Rank: School Probation_

As Kodaka examines Kobato's scores, he yells at Kobato. "Kobato, the administrators talked to me today about your probation. If you don't study hard, you will be held back for another year or get expelled."

Kobato gives Kodaka a blank stare and tries to get back to her game.

"Listen, I don't want to do this, but education is very important. You won't succeed unless you have learned all the basic knowledge from school. I am sure father won't be happy if you get expelled."

"Fuu… I don't care about education. It's stupid. I get nothing from it at all. It's just homework, tests, and reports."

"Kobato, let's play together sometime later. If you get off the probation list, we can play games together. Is that a deal?"

Kobato quietly nods his head. She turns off her game and goes into her room with her books and papers. Kodaka returns to his room as well. Since it is the start of a new year and there is not much homework to do, Kodaka picks up a light novel and starts reading through it. As he flips another page through his novel, his cellphone rings.

"HELLO! Is Kodaka here?" Kodaka instantly recognizes Sena's voice.

"Calm down Sena… There's no need to scream. What is wrong?"

"Umm… Nothing, I am just lonely. I want to visit you again, Are you free tonight?"

"I'm free. You can come if you want to. I'm sure Kobato might need your help."

"Kobato-chan? Really? I'll be right over." Hearing the word "Kobato" expedites Sena's trip to Kodaka's house. In a matter of minutes, Sena is inside Kodaka's house.

"You didn't have to be this fast, Sena."

"It's too boring to be at home. No one ever comes to my place and playing games alone isn't fun. Stella and papa aren't gamers either."

"So, you want to come here and play games with us?"

"Uhh… Well, I want to play with Kobato-chan… Is that OK? You did mention that Kobato-chan needed some help."

Hearing the word 'Kobato' gives Kodaka an idea. "That's right. Sena gets the highest grades. Maybe she can help Kobato out much better than me since everything will seem relatively easy for her."

Kodaka continues. "Sena, I don't think it's appropriate to play games with Kobato right now. She got on probation again for low grades. Look at her exams. She needs to take another round of remedial classes and do make-up exams. Can you help her out? I am sure you will be very helpful to Kobato."

Sena's brightens up. "Leave it all to me Kodaka; as the perfect student, I, the almighty Sena, shall help out a poor soul. Kobato-chan! Let big sister make you happy." Sena turns her head over to Kobato, who is showing tears in her eyes.

"An-chan! Get me away from this monster."

"Kobato, she's very smart. She will be a much better tutor than me. Plus, you can also play with her when you are done."

"NO!" Kobato hides behind Kodaka.

"Umm… Sena. Please treat Kobato gently. I think she is not used to you visiting us so often."

"OK! Then… Let's go Kobato-chan." Sena happily drags Kobato into her bedroom. Kobato looks at Kodaka, pleading for help, but Kodaka only smiles at her. Inside Kobato's room, Sena quickly looks through Kobato's study material and begins helping Kobato.

"Fu Fu Fu… Kobato-chan! Are you sad about your grades? Don't worry. Let your perfect sister help you out!"

"Umm… I am OK without you."

Sena shows Kobato a math workbook. "Hey, I just corrected your first answer. See?"

"It doesn't matter. Math is stupid."

"Oh! What is this Kobato-chan? This looks so cute. A language written by you? What an interesting talent. Let me keep this as a souvenir."

"Get out of here you monster. I want to be left alone."

"Oh no! Kobato-chan doesn't want to do anything with me. How can I reload and try again? Hey Kobato-chan! How about we move onto science? Here…"

"An-chan! Help me!"

Kodaka hears the sounds through Kobato's door and makes a reply. "Man, I wish Sena was livelier when I was studying with her." Despite hearing more screams and praises, he leaves Kobato to Sena. As he returns to his room, he encounters another unexpected surprise. Stella and another contractor are here with cameras and clipboards.

"Good evening Kodaka-sama."

"Hello Stella. What brings you here? What is with that man and the cameras?"

"Madam and master are working on a special project for your home Kodaka-sama."

The man greets Kodaka. "Your name is Kodaka correct? Nice to meet you, my name is Stan Moro, the lead contractor. In other words, Stella-san is trying to say that Pegasus Kashiwazaki is giving your home an entire makeover."

"A makeover? I think the house is fine the way it is. Plus, I can't afford such project."

"Your father Hayato Hasegawa also admits that the house is due for a renovation." Stan points to the cracks along the ceiling. There are also places where water damage is relevant. To the left are signs of rust along the walls.

"I guess you are right. I never thought this house is in such condition. After all, it is pretty old." Kodaka Kodaka lived in this house with Kobato and his dad 10+ years ago. Even though they moved elsewhere between those 10 years, Kodaka has chosen to stay in Japan with Kobato when their dad decided to move to America to continue his archeological research. While most of the appliances including the stove, television, and the washer are in working condition, the house overall has gradually deteriorated. Although Hayato can sense that the house was due for renovation, he is unable to hire a contractor and fill out all the paper due to him being in America. Also, Hayato and Kodaka cannot afford the costs of rebuilding the house. Luckily, as a friend, Pegasus is happy to finance the renovation bill. To express gratitude for Pegasus's donation and to give Kodaka a surprise, Sena and Stella are tasked with the interior design.

"You do not have to worry about anything. Your father and the Kashiwazaki's have covered you completely. All you need to do is sit back and relax."

"Milady and I will ensure that the completed product of this renovation will leave you satisfied."

"I doubt anything from the Kashiwazaki's will come out well," Kodaka thinks in his head. Kodaka is still uncomfortable with Sena and her family. Pegasus, Sena's father, constantly acts unpredictably, especially during his visits to their mansion. Stella also acts unpredictably by making adult jokes at Kodaka.

"Please sit tight Kodaka. My designs have always been admired. Don't worry too much. I can tone down the colors and styling if you want."

"Please do."

"Yes sir, Kodaka. Now, please let us collect all the data we need." Stella and Stan both take pictures and take notes of the architecture and floor plan. As Kodaka walks back into his room, he hears loud screams and multiple thuds.

"Kobato-chan! You look very sweaty. I bet you are too nervous. Why don't we relieve some stress and take a bath together."

"Noo! I can do it myself."

"Oh don't say that. For helping Kodaka out, I must repay him somehow. Therefore, I will help him by showering you. Isn't it nice Kobato-chan?"

"An-chan!" Kobato runs out of the door and down the hallway. Sena tries to chase after Kobato.

"Kobato-chan! Wait for me."

Kobato hides behind Kodaka, hoping that Kodaka will hide her from Sena. However, Sena accidentally crashes into Kodaka and pushes him down; creating a loud thud that catches Stella's attention. Stella quickly runs to the hallway to see the cause and finds Sena right on top of Kodaka. Kodaka and Sena are both shocked from the impact.

"My, you two. It looks like some progress is made," Stella smirks at Kodaka and Sena.

"No! It's not what you are seeing."

Sena, now all red, runs out of the house in embarrassment. "**UNIVERSE!**"

"My, my Kodaka-sama. It looks like everything is progressing well."

"It… was… just… an… accident," Kodaka tries to cover up.

"I understand. I am sure Master will be happy to know this."

Kodaka ends the discussion and returns to his room. "Let me take a rest from this. Just finish up doing what you need to do."

"As you wish Kodaka-sama." Stella and Stan finish their work and leave. Stan has collected enough data to start making blueprints for the remodeling. Kodaka also tries to shake off what just happened with Sena but fails.

"Sena… I can't believe it happened... right in front of Stella. I have to apologize to her or I'll be seen as a molester. The Neighbor's Club will never see me the same ever again. My wishes for having many friends have just shattered into pieces…"

The next day, Kodaka is surprised to find Sena waiting for him by the street lamp. Sena somehow seems to have recovered.

"Kodaka… did you remember what happened last night?"

"Umm… I was busy talking to Stella and Stan about the renovation."

"You're bad at lying… Let's walk to school together anyways." Sena winks at Kodaka.

"OK."

However, Kobato is still unhappy and thinks in her mind. "I hate that monster. I wish she just disappears."


	4. Premier Choice for Lodging

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 4. This chapter is mostly Kodaka and Kobato's stay at Sena's place. I originally wanted to have Kodaka visit the club in this chapter, but I will leave that in Chapter 5.

I am still thinking of ways that will cause Kobato's anger to build up since the events in Chapters 2, 3, and 4 are not sufficient to make Kobato explode, my intended goal.

I am also thinking of ways to incorporate other Neighbor's Club members since it's been mostly Kodaka, Kobato, and Sena.

Published 5/26/2014

**Chapter 4:**

**Premier Choice for Lodging**

It is finally the end of another day at school. As Kodaka heads towards the bus stop, waiting for the next bus to arrive, someone unexpectedly grabs him. It is none other than Sena, who wants to tell him something in secret.

"Huh? Sena, what is it? We're going to the clubroom anyways so what do you want me for?"

"Shh… Don't tell anyone about this, especially Yozora. You know… the other day… when Stella and Stan came over to your place and took photos?"

"Yes… and?"

"Well, the construction crew met papa yesterday. They are ready to start renovating your house. So… papa wants you to start packing."

"What? Today? Plus, where will I stay while my house is being renovated."

"Umm… Papa wanted you to stay at my place."

"What?" Kodaka freezes as he thinks to himself. "What kind of idea is that man thinking? Why his place? It must be some sort of joke!"

"Umm… Sena, isn't there like some sort of hotel or apartment I can stay in?"

"That's what papa decided," Sena gives quiet reply and then thinks to herself. "Umm… I wanted to be with Kobato-chan and Kodaka so I asked for this."

"Sena, what did you want to say?"

"Well… just keep it a secret OK?"

"OK!" Kodaka agrees. Then, he looks at his watch. "Oh Shit, we're going to be late for the club."

Kodaka and Sena continue the day with no unexpected events. As promised, Kodaka begins packing the following night, preparing to move to Sena's place. Hoping not to upset and scare Kobato about Sena, Kodaka focuses his explanations with respect to the renovation. He tries to explain about the additional amenities that they will get. Kobato rejects the idea, suspecting that Kodaka may be doing it just to please Sena.

After a week, the construction crew arrives at Kodaka's place as expected. The first person to meet Kodaka is Stan.

"Good morning Stan, I am all set to move."

"You're on time as usual. I already have the moving van here. By the way, how is your little sister doing? I haven't got to meet her yet."

"She's great. Hey Kobato, greet the construction worker."

"Hrmph… I don't wanna. It's just another monster."

"Come on Kobato, he's not a stranger."

"I don't wanna leave. You're only doing this for Sena the monster."

"Kobato. Don't worry. It's not just for Sena. It's for you too. Your room will be larger and you can put more baggage in it." Kodaka tries to convince Kobato one more time, but Kobato's suspicions only grow.

"Let me help you, Kodaka." Stan easily convinces Kobato by explaining all of the improvements to her bedroom. He notes many improvements that Kobato will enjoy. In return, Kobato slowly gives in until she sees the unwanted figure at the door.

"Kobato-chan! Your big sister has already picked out all of the designs for you. I also prepared a nice bath and a comfortable bedroom right next to mine."

"Sena!" Kodaka cuts Sena off. He knows that her appearance will expose his lies.

"An-chan's an idiot. You lied to me! You only cared about that evil monster. Go away." Kobato runs up the stairs and tries to hide. However, Sena is discouraged by Kobato's insults and tries to look for her. Meanwhile, Kodaka asks additional questions for Stan.

"Hey Stan, please tell me what the finalized design looks like?"

"Can't do. That is a secret. The Kashiwazakis want to make this a surprise for you." Stan smiles at Kodaka. "You will see it when it's done."

"I hope it is good…" Kodaka expresses his doubts. He is not too fond of Sena's galge style and fears that Sena will add galge-themed motifs to his new home. Sena's galge games are usually rated R-18 (CERO: Z and ESRB: AO).

Kodaka and Kobato's items are quickly being loaded into a moving van. Most of the items will be moved to a storage unit and stored there until the construction is complete. A smaller van arrives on the scene and will be transporting the rest of the items to Sena's place. Along with the smaller van is Stella's limousine. Stella gets out of the car and greets.

"Good day, Kodaka-sama. Is everything all set?"

"Umm… We have one problem. It's about my sister."

"Ah! No worries, Kodaka. Kobato-chan is here." Kodaka turns around and finds Sena holding onto a strangled Kobato. Kobato is trying to break herself free from Sena's arms, but is too weak to do so.

"Umm… Sena, you might want to loosen up. Kobato looks like she's suffocating."

"But… she's too cute to let go. I want to cling onto her even more."

"Madam, it looks like you are choking Kodaka-sama's sister. Why don't you drop her off here?"

"Oh! That's great." Sena drags Kobato into the back seat of the limousine. Once inside, Sena locks the doors to prevent Kobato from running away. Kodaka also chooses to sit in the front seat next to Stella to eliminate the need to open the back door and create an escape path for Kobato. Before Kodaka leaves, he waves goodbye. As everyone leaves in Stella's limousine, they watch the construction crew begin their work. The front door is quickly ripped apart and the workers begin to survey the land around Kodaka's house. Watching the demolition makes Kodaka excited. He is still concerned about the finished product though and hopes that Stella and Pegasus's influence have normalized the final design.

At the Kashiwazaki's estate, Stella guides Kodaka and Kobato into their prepared rooms. Unlike the guest room that they have slept in before, their new bedroom has more amenities such as a larger TV set with games and some books for them to read.

"Kodaka-sama, on behalf of the Kashiwazaki's, I will present to you this welcome gift."

"Ugh! I don't feel comfortable about this."

Kodaka opens up the box and finds chocolate. Next to it is a note.

"For my dear fiancée Kodaka. I made this with all my heart so you better appreciate it.

Love Sena."

"That's typical of Sena." Kodaka puts it away and continues to unpack. Kodaka mostly brought light novels and comic books with him. As for Kobato, she brought almost all of her Kurogane no Nercomancer items with her. Sena tries to offer her help to Kobato and give her some of her Nercomancer items, but Kobato constantly refuses. Stella eventually drags Sena out of Kobato's room to give her some privacy.

"Milady, Kobato-sama does not seem comfortable with living here yet so let's give her some time to adjust. After that, you can do whatever you want with her."

"Great, I can't wait to show her my collection of Kurogane no Nercomancer. You just wait Kobato-chan!"

The following night, Sena tries to feed Kobato dinner, but Kobato turns around and refuses to eat. Sena also tries to invite Kobato to watch a movie with her. Then, Sena offers to play some games. Kobato keeps refusing.

Finally, Sena asks Kobato to sleep with her.

"Kobato-chan! Please sleep with your sister. My room is filled with Kurogane no Nercomancer items too. I also have bedsheets and pillow cases of your favorite anime. Please? Please?"

"No! I am fine. I will sleep alone."

"Please Kobato-chan… Your big sister is going to cry. Sob… Sob…" Sena tries to grab Kobato, but Kobato slaps Sena's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You hurt your big sister's hand." Kodaka finds that Kobato has gone overboard and decides to intervene.

"Hey Kobato! What was that for? Sena has prepared so much for you. What's with that slap? Pay her respect and sleep with her. It's rude to treat a host like this."

"Do I have to?"

"Ko… ba… to… How many times do I have to teach you about manners? You are acting like a spoiled child again."

"If my other half says so… then…"

"Oh that's great Kobato-chan! Thank you Kodaka…. Now, off we go Kobato-chan." Sena quickly drags Kobato into her bedroom.

As Kodaka watches Sena drag Kobato upstairs, Kodaka prays and hopes that Kobato will come out alright next morning. He stood up for Sena out of respect for the Kashiwazakis for financing their renovation and letting Kobato and him stay at their mansion. Kodaka also hopes to make a good impression on Pegasus, who is also Hayato's best friend.

Kodaka's decision backfires the next morning when he wakes up and feels something heavy on both of his arms. On the right side is Sena sleeping next to him. On the left side is Kobato. Kodaka freaks out and quickly rolls out of bed.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Kodaka's scream wakes up both Kobato and Sena.

"Ugh… Good morning An-chan."

"Good morning Koda… Umm… Wait, why are you here Kodaka? You didn't do anything crazy with me last night."

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in my bed let alone in this room?"

Sena blushes and explains. "Kobato-chan ran out my room last night. I was lonely so I searched for her and found her here sleeping you Kodaka. I got sleepy and just wanted to take a short nap here. I didn't know I ended up sleeping all the way through."

"Are you OK Sena? Were you too hard on Kobato? I told you to be gentler with Kobato. If you keep doing this, Kobato will hate you more."

"I can't help it. Kobato-chan's just too cute." Sena then changes. "Well, you better remember to keep this a secret from everyone else, especially the witch Yozora and everyone else in the Neighbor's Club."

"Ok! OK! I got it… Please keep your voice down in the morning."

It is too late. Stella easily heard Sena's voice through Kodaka's bedroom and opens the door. She walks in and pretends that nothing happened.

"Milady, Kodaka-sama, and Kobato-sama. Breakfast is ready." All of them panic and stare at Stella as she slowly closes the door.

"Huhu… I guess they really are an excellent couple." Stella walks off and prepares the dining table. As everyone gathers together, Pegasus makes a startling message to Kodaka.

"It seems like you've adapted to my household quickly, Kodaka. Everything going well?"

"Yes, Chairman," Kodaka then thinks to himself. "Everything going well? Wait, don't tell me that Stella mentioned everything to Pegasus. This is going to be bad if it did happen. Pegasus will just spread more rumors at school, even clamoring about the success our proposed engagement."

Pegasus's next sentence gives Kodaka a relief. "That's nice to hear. How about Kobato?"

Kobato gives a frown, refusing to utter anything. "Well, I guess Kobato needs some more time to adapt," Kodaka responds for Kobato.

"That's fine. I hope my daughter is treating her well," Pegasus smiles.

"NO! Sena's a monster. I wanna go home now! An-chan!"

"Kobato, it's only going to be a couple of months. It shouldn't be too bad. Plus, Sena isn't intending to harm you in any way. She really wants to help you out."

"Hrm…" Kobato continues to object. The following night, Sena gets a private bath from Stella. Kodaka tries to comfort Kobato by convincing Sena to have Kobato bath separately. Sena accepts. In the bath, Stella tries to talk to Sena about her recent progress with Kodaka.

"Milady Sena-sama, about this morning, I found you in Kodaka-sama's bed. How do you feel?" Stella's question shocks Sena since it is an embarrassing topic to discuss. Sena continues on.

"Well… I guess I feel alright."

"I am happy that your relationship has been improving. Master will be happy to hear this."

"Don't say it like that. It was just an accident."

"I understand. However, I can tell from your gestures that you are thinking of something else."

"No I am not!"

"Lady Sena still has a lot to learn," Stella thinks in her mind.

When it is Pegasus's and Kodaka's turn to bath, Pegasus discusses with Kodaka about the same event. Apparently, Stella did tell Pegasus about the event, confirming Kodaka's suspicions.

"Yo, Kodaka. I hear that your relationship with Sena is going well, yes?"

"Umm… Yeah I guess." However Kodaka expresses his doubts in his mind. "I knew it. I knew Stella was going to misinterpret it. If this gets exposed, my life will be in chaos. Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, Maria, and the others will hate me for being unable to address their concerns and wishes and my image will look even bad."

"You may say that it is going well, but you don't act like it, Kodaka."

"What? Why?"

"You're moving awkwardly. That's fine. You were just like your father when he first met Airi. Like father, like son. Sena may seem selfish and arrogant, but the more you know about her, you will understand she has a kind heart."

"Yeah…" Kodaka makes more thoughts in his mind, "Well, she still likes to proclaim herself as perfect and bothers Kobato in a scary way."

"Umm... Chairman, can I make one request? Please don't tell anyone about this at school, not even Kate. The last time you spread a rumor like this, I went through a whole day of hell."

"Yes I can."

Over the next few weeks, Kodaka tries his best to comfort Kobato. He no longer forces Kobato to sleep with Sena and do activities with her. As a result, Kobato locks herself in her bedroom all the time. Kobato also tries to get Kodaka to play games with her, but Kodaka is too busy helping out Sena. As much as Kodaka is fully accustomed to living with the Kashiwazaki's, Kobato's temper is boiling slowly.

The next day, Kodaka gets dragged out into the hallway during breaktime by Yozora.

"Hey, Kodaka, I have something to tell you. What's going on with Meat and you?"


End file.
